


Случайная неслучайность

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: Обстоятельства сложились так, что Стиву поставил метку Брок Рамлоу. Казалось бы, их ничто не связывает, кроме рабочих и приятельских отношений, но... Стиву предстоит убедиться в том, что в жизни ничего не происходит просто так.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Случайная неслучайность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест в соо "Хреноугольник".

За приоткрытым окном бодро чирикала какая-то птичка, перекрывая своим назойливым голосом привычный городской гул. Даже удивительно было, что Стив все это время ухитрялся спать – щебет начал здорово его раздражать уже через полминуты после пробуждения.

Вставать не хотелось. Будильник еще не звонил, а значит, можно было позволить себе немного поваляться в постели. Такой возможности у Стива не было месяца два.

Не открывая глаз, он повернулся на другой бок, наткнувшись на приятно-твердое теплое тело. Стив заполз головой на чужое плечо, и его тут же мягко, ласково погладили по спине. Было... хорошо. Спокойно. Стив ощущал такое умиротворение, какого не чувствовал уже давно.

Подивившись тому, что Баки вернулся с задания так рано, да еще и зачем-то улегся спать в одной с ним постели, чего с детства терпеть не мог, потому что он, видите ли, пинается, отбирает одеяло или придавливает к кровати, Стив втянул носом воздух и замер.

Запах был совершенно точно чужой. Сильный, терпкий, определенно принадлежал альфе.

Но не Баки.

Стив открыл глаза и рывком поднялся, отшатываясь от... неизвестно кого, невесть как оказавшегося в его постели.

Его «соседом» по кровати оказался Брок Рамлоу. Откровенно вымотанный, с припухшими от недосыпа глазами и растрепанными темными волосами, он настолько дико смотрелся в одной с ним постели, что Стив от изумления рот открыл.

– Рамлоу? – пораженно вытаращив глаза, спросил он, оглядываясь.

Постель, оказывается, была не его. Во всяком случае, серого постельного белья с кокетливыми розовыми цветочками у него точно не было. Да и таких белоснежных стен у него дома тоже никогда не наблюдалось.

Стив повернул голову, пытаясь понять, где находится, и шею справа прострелило болью. Охнув, он тронул ладонью больное место и похолодел, ощутив под пальцами четкий след от укуса, уже поджившего, судя по корочкам.

Рамлоу, следивший за ним взглядом, помрачнел и поднялся, отступая на несколько шагов от кровати. Он был в обуви, грязных тактических штанах и футболке, и Стив хотел было мысленно возмутиться по этому поводу, надеясь хоть так отвлечься от абсурдности происходящего, но вдруг понял, что и сам был в привычном боевом костюме. Продранном и оплавленном в нескольких местах.

Рамлоу устало потер лицо обеими руками, и Стив едва различил его убитое:

– Это была не моя идея.

Видимо, сообразив, как по-идиотски это прозвучало, Рамлоу откинул голову назад, шумно вздохнул и снова посмотрел на Стива – обреченно, но твердо.

– Если потребуешь химии – я не стану возражать, – сказал он и неуютно переступил с ноги на ногу. – Прости, Кэп. В любом случае, на тебе это никак не отразится.

Он постоял с минуту, открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но все-таки промолчал и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Стива легко, на самой грани восприятия, кольнуло тоской – потому что Рамлоу ушел. Если и были еще до того какие-то сомнения, то теперь их не осталось.

Рамлоу поставил ему метку.

Стив, недоверчиво трогая шею, ошарашенно смотрел на белоснежную дверь, пытаясь уложить в голове все, что произошло, но память подводила.

По чуть кисловатому запаху медикаментов он понял, что находится, по всей видимости, в медблоке на базе.

Да. У них было, кажется, задание. У него, Тони и Наташи. И Рамлоу с его отрядом тоже там был – в качестве усиления. Воспоминания возвращались неохотно, медленно, но Стив терпеливо пытался выудить всю интересующую его информацию из своей многострадальной головы.

Он отбился от группы и попал в окружение. Стив вдруг отчетливо вспомнил, как на него налетело несколько человек, а дальше – темнота. Оглядев себя еще раз, повнимательнее, Стив нахмурился и тронул дыру в костюме, только сейчас отмечая, что был залит кровью, которая на темной ткани была почти не видна.

Кровь была, похоже, его собственная.

Стив сполз с кровати и направился в ванную комнату, где только уверился в своих подозрениях. Кожа под плотным костюмом была в бурых разводах, на ребрах остались синяки – кошмарного, густого фиолетового цвета.

На свою шею Стив смотреть боялся. Конечно, метка альфы не была приговором – она вполне успешно сходила в тех нечастых случаях, когда пара расставалась, но они-то с Рамлоу не были парой. Стива вообще в принципе устраивала его спокойная свободная жизнь без обязательств, да и тоже дичившийся длительных отношений Баки ему прекрасно в этом помогал, шпыняя тех немногих, кто пытался намекать на личный интерес.

Тогда зачем? Рамлоу не был похож на одного из тех идиотов, что идут на поводу у инстинктов и вгрызаются в кого попало. Особенно если учесть возможные последствия за такую вот метку, поставленную без согласия омеги. Не говоря уже о том, что в данном конкретном случае Баки скрутит Рамлоу голову, едва узнает.

Стив глухо рыкнул и чуть наклонил голову вбок, разглядывая в зеркале след от чужих зубов на белой коже. Метка, еще не зажившая окончательно, была воспаленной, ярко-красной, но почти идеально круглой, аккуратной, словно выверенной со всех сторон до миллиметра.

Такие редко встречались. Стив видел достаточно других помеченных омег – у большинства метки были неровными, поставленными наспех, будто в шею вгрызались с нездоровой такой жадностью. И заживали они, естественно, долго.

А Рамлоу будто очень постарался причинить как можно меньше неудобств.

Отвернувшись от зеркала, Стив угрюмо влез под душ, смывая с себя грязь и кровь. И чужой запах, который он ощутил в полной мере только сейчас – ненавязчиво-пряный запах, из тех, что хочется просто сидеть и вдыхать, вдыхать, вдыхать вместо воздуха. Стив проснулся, окутанный этим запахом, как мягким пушистым одеялом, но сейчас, вкупе с дурацкой меткой, он страшно злил.

Не зря Рамлоу дальновидно слинял – теперь Стив был готов ему позвоночник через рот выдрать. И все зубы пересчитать, чтобы больше не разевал пасть. Почему-то от одной мысли о том, что Рамлоу поставит метку кому-нибудь еще, Стив едва не захлебнулся бешенством. Разъяренный, он не сразу вспомнил, что такое было невозможно. Рамлоу теперь будет реагировать исключительно на него, Стива, раз уж влепил ему метку.

Вымывшись, Стив за неимением других вариантов закутался в большое белоснежное полотенце и раздосадовано пнул валяющийся на полу костюм, который кроме как для мусорки больше ни для чего не годился. В голове произошедшее не укладывалось никак, и в мыслях царил абсолютный сумбур.

Из его палаты послышались голоса – Тони и Наташа. Стив скептически оглядел себя – полотенце доходило ему до середины бедер, как чертова мини-юбка, но желание узнать подробности перевесило неловкость.

– А вот и герой дня, – едко бросил Тони, швыряя в него пакетом с одеждой, а Наташа хмуро скрестила на груди руки и неодобрительно посмотрела на него.

Стив поймал пакет, едва не потеряв при этом полотенце, и снова скрылся в ванной комнате, поспешно одеваясь. Одежда была его собственная, оставленная перед заданием в раздевалке на базе, значит, его действительно привезли домой.

– Ты совсем спятил, да, Кэп? – едва дождавшись, когда он вернется, накинулся на него Тони, сжимая зубы так, что лицо перекосилось. – Какого черта ты полез на рожон, да еще и один? Доволен теперь?

Наташа молча подбоченилась, очень напоминая злющую птицу, раскрывшую крылья. Стива кольнуло виной и досадой. Его неумение играть в команде и жажда делать все самостоятельно, кажется, сыграли с ним злую шутку.

Дверь в палату с грохотом распахнулась. Стив, поморщившись от боли в шее, взглянул на вошедшего и мучительно захотел побиться головой о ближайшую стену. Тони, продолжавший доказывать Стиву всю степень его тупости, осекся на полуслове и повернулся в сторону двери. Лицо его приняло злорадное выражение.

– Какого черта, Стиви? – рявкнул Баки, который, вообще-то, должен был быть в Европе на задании.

Во всяком случае, Стив точно помнил, что миссии у него были расписаны на месяц вперед. Баки выразительно приподнял бровь, останавливаясь перед ним, и осторожно повернул ему голову за подбородок, разглядывая метку.

– Все в порядке, Бак, – отозвался Стив, хлопнув его по плечу, и аккуратно высвободился.

– Я вижу, – согласился Баки и, не дожидаясь, пока Тони продолжит возмущаться, взялся за дело сам. – Именно поэтому мы сейчас здесь, а тебя едва довезли живым. Я уже молчу об этом, – он кивнул на метку и звонко скрипнул зубами.

Стив не хотел представлять, что у него была за рана, раз не справилась и его регенерация. Омеги сами по себе были живучими донельзя – именно поэтому их так ценили в силовых структурах, пусть по мощи они и уступали альфам. А Стиву еще и сыворотка добавляла и неубиваемости, и силы.

Но, видимо, этого оказалось недостаточно, раз пришлось обращаться к той самой древней природной особенности, которую объяснить так и не вышло ни у одного ученого – когда альфа ставил омеге метку, у того мощно, хоть и кратковременно, усиливалась регенеративная способность организма. Чуть продлить это состояние могла близость (необязательно интимная, по счастью), потому Рамлоу, видимо, и оказался с ним в одной постели.

Именно поэтому многие считали метку чем-то безумно романтичным и особенным, а дурацких фильмов с сопливым «меченым» спасением снимали столько, что они на зубах скрипели. Лично Стив вот всегда примыкал к тем скептикам, которые считали, что кратковременно усиливавшаяся регенерация объясняется близостью метки к сонной артерии – мало ли как глубоко тяпнет потерявший голову альфа.

Наверное, даже символично было, что его в итоге спасли, как в идиотском фильме. Тьфу.

– Нам пришлось просить Рамлоу! – зашипел Тони негодующе, едва ли не впервые в жизни «кооперируясь» с Баки, с которым они друг друга откровенно недолюбливали. 

Подоплеки их обоюдной неприязни Стив не знал – делить им было вроде как нечего, общих дел тоже не было. Альфы, впрочем, вообще были созданиями замороченными и непонятными. И противников себе находили по совершенно невнятным критериям. Тот же Тони легко общался с Клинтом или Рамлоу, а вот Баки был ему как кость в горле.

– Он не был в восторге, уж поверь, – добавила Наташа. – Был еще, правда, Курт, но...

Стив поморщился. Курта, одного из людей Рамлоу, он терпеть не мог. Тот был слишком молод, слишком горяч и нахален ровно настолько, чтобы во всеуслышание поспорить, что разок-другой завалит его в койку. И даже Баки, которого Стив тогда едва уговорил не ломать ему шею, Курта не пугал.

Курт бы явно не сказал: «На тебе это никак не отразится», а принялся бы изводить Стива своей чертовой меткой. От метки можно было избавиться, конечно, но процесс был не таким уж и простым, да и длился в среднем от полутора до двух месяцев, в течение которых его из-за гормональной нестабильности никто бы не выпустил в поле.

– Разберемся, – твердо сказал Баки. – Затребуешь химию, посидишь в отпуске месяцок и...

Стив удивленно вытаращился на него. Тони, как и любой альфа, ненавидевший само звучание слова «химия» в подобном контексте, возмущенно ощерился, сверкнув глазами, и Баки немедленно взвился тоже, глухо заворчал, машинально закрывая собой Стива.

Наташа, закатив глаза, вклинилась между ними и примирительно потерлась лицом о плечо Тони. Тот ожидаемо повелся на этот ее излюбленный омежий трюк и чуть успокоился, отступая на пару шагов назад.

– Я не стану, Бак, – хмуро отозвался Стив. – Рамлоу мне жизнь спас.

– И что? Ну скажешь «спасибо» и ладно. Не помрет же он, – с непоколебимой уверенностью ответил Баки, скрещивая руки на груди.

Тони отчетливо пробурчал себе под нос что-то очень похожее на «киборг бездушный» и, кивнув Стиву, вышел, хлопнув дверью. Баки оскалился ему вслед, но с места не сдвинулся.

– Больше не дури, Стив, – Наташа чмокнула его в щеку, хмуро посмотрела на Баки и тоже ушла.

– Я разве не прав? – возмутился Баки.

Оголодавший Стив нашел в вазочке на столе яблоко и вгрызся в него, задумчиво разглядывая Баки, который сел на разворошенную постель и подозрительно принюхался, ощущая, видимо, чужой запах. На светлом постельном белье Стив заметил черные пятна грязи от их с Рамлоу обуви, но это белье наверняка видело и что похуже.

– Я не буду травить его препаратами, Баки, – выбрасывая огрызок в мусорную корзину, отрезал Стив.

Он знал, что самого Баки за годы в ГИДРе не раз и не два обкалывали «химией», которая на альф действовала жутким и крайне неприятным образом. Создавали весь этот коктейль из препаратов, вообще-то, для тех умников, которые без согласия омеги ставили метку. Омеги, конечно, в таких случаях не принимали связь, но на альфу все-таки реагировали, и те, пользуясь этим, могли в конце концов «продавить» их.

Потому и придумали химию, которая на несколько месяцев откатывала альфу до состояния черте кого. Никаких половых гормонов, никакого полового влечения – ходячий слабенький овощ, а не альфа. За это время нежеланная метка сходила, не подкрепляемая больше ничем, и для омеги история заканчивалась вполне счастливо. Альфа позже тоже восстанавливался, но чаще всего уже за решеткой, потому что такого насилия по отношению к омегам общество не любило.

Баки посмотрел на него терпеливым все понимающим взглядом матери, чей примерный ребенок внезапно заявил, что решил стать готом, побриться налысо и сделать на заднице татуировку. Иногда Стив страшно жалел, что Баки не заводил отношений, потому что его гиперопека периодически напрягала.

– Поехали домой, – покладисто согласился закрыть тему Баки.

Стив, ощущая вселенскую усталость и ноющую боль в шее, только кивнул. И очень постарался загнать поглубже внутренний голос, который меланхолично считал, что одному, пусть и на собственной кровати, спаться ему будет не так спокойно, как на этой жутко неудобной больничной постели. Рядом с Рамлоу. Его альфой.

Черт.

***

Невыносимо прекрасный в своей жажде оберегать Баки нагло организовал Стиву пять дней выходных. В обычное время Стив непременно взбунтовался бы против попытки запереть его дома, но сейчас был вполне доволен. С телом у него, может, все было и в порядке – оставшиеся синяки рассосались еще в первые же сутки после больницы, да и укус на шее тоже зажил, оставаясь на коже ровной розоватой меткой, а вот мысленно все произошедшее в голове уложить он пока так и не смог.

Первая метка в его жизни досталась ему вот таким вот странным образом. Не то чтобы Стив был сильно романтично настроен, но такого антуража никогда себе не представлял. Он вообще, честно говоря, сильно сомневался, что когда-нибудь его отношения дойдут до этого.

Просто потому, что он мало походил на омегу. До войны и сыворотки – да, он был типичным представителем своего пола, на самой войне на волне патриотизма ему было наплевать на свою сильно изменившуюся внешность, и только сейчас, в относительно мирное время, Стив вдруг в полной мере осознал свою инаковость, необычность, распугивающую альф.

Даже Баки, знавший его чуть ли не с пеленок, и тот как-то признался, что внешний вид Стива его периодически смущает. Впрочем, это не мешало ему по устоявшейся привычке опекать его и подозревать у всех альф нехорошие намерения.

Стив и сам видел, насколько отличается от других мужчин-омег. Те обычно были не слишком высокими и очень редко когда мускулистыми. Мышечная масса у омег набиралась тяжело, годами изнурительных тренировок и самоограничений. Стив же был выше многих альф, а по телосложению обскакивал едва ли не всех, не говоря уже о физической силе.

Так что в девяноста девяти процентах случаев он был для альф в доску своим парнем, но уж никак не потенциальным партнером. А тот скромный один процент, с которым все-таки доходило до постели, ничего хорошего тоже не приносил. Расслабиться рядом с охреневающим, судя по напряжению, от собственной смелости любовником у Стива как-то не получалось. Не говоря уже о том, что Стива и во время секса никогда не вело, как других омег – сыворотка и самоконтроль давала такой, что он и течки спокойно переносил на работе.

Рамлоу, пожалуй, был единственным альфой из его окружения, которого ничего не смущало. Он с первой встречи принял странную омегу как данность, и общался с ним просто, не заморачиваясь чужим полом. Стива это всегда удивляло, но Рамлоу, видимо, был непрошибаемо уверен в себе, и его альфовская гордость ему не жала даже тогда, когда приходилось принимать помощь от омеги.

Стив хорошо помнил то задание, когда они вдвоем свалились с обрыва – не слишком высокого, по счастью. Рамлоу серьезно повредил ногу, а дожидаться помощи в таком откровенно небезопасном месте было бы недальновидно. Стив, ожидая, что после его люто возненавидят, тогда тащил Рамлоу на себе, но тот только ржал и, едва они выбрались на ровную поверхность, немедленно потребовал «нести его по-красивому, а не как мешок с картошкой».

Стив, поддавшись его глупому дурачеству, перехватил Рамлоу «по-красивому» на руки, но того и это не смутило. Он только, легкомысленно болтая здоровой ногой, обнял его за шею и заявил, что, так уж и быть, будет высматривать возможных врагов.

Баки вот, еще на войне, в похожей ситуации яростно отбивался и позволил только придерживать себя, но уж никак не нести на руках.

Пожалуй, Рамлоу все-таки был странным альфой. Стив иногда сильно подозревал, что он и подставился бы легко, не страдая от предрассудков и не заморачиваясь гендерным разделением.

На этой мысли Стив понял, что думать пора было прекращать. Вообще.

Он уже четвертый день мысленно настраивал себя на многочисленные неудобства, с которыми придется столкнуться на работе, потому что Рамлоу будет если не в пределах прямой видимости, то в пределах одного этажа точно. Стив где-то на периферии смутно ощущал неустановленную связь, родившуюся с меткой, но она его особо не тревожила, потому что принимать ее он не собирался, а альфы рядом не было.

Интересно, каково было Рамлоу? Он-то его, Стива, должен был чувствовать по полной, изводиться, фактически, вхолостую поставленной меткой.

Завтрашний рабочий день, первый после выхода на больничный, кажется, планировался ну очень непростым.

Едва он появился в штабе, его (и Рамлоу) вызвал к себе Фьюри, которому о внештатной ситуации на задании, разумеется, успели сообщить, но Стив и ему повторил то, что уже говорил Баки. Рамлоу, молча буравивший взглядом пол, взглянул на него удивленно, но благодарно – химию получить он явно не хотел, хоть и заранее, еще в больнице, с ней согласился.

Вопреки ожиданиям, между ним и Рамлоу не поменялось ничего. Тот был безукоризненно вежлив и спокоен и даже виду не подавал, что недавно случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Даже все свои привычные альфовские замашки вроде отросших зубов и сверкающих глаз оставил при себе, пресекая малейшую возможность хоть как-то воздействовать на Стива.

Баки, хвостом таскавшийся за Стивом, только удивленно и недоверчиво хмыкнул, и, убедившись, что злой нехороший альфа не собирается его нервировать, слинял по своим делам.

А Стив, удивляясь самому себе, ощутил легкую досаду. Он-то, может, собирался превозмогать, ждал страданий и борьбы с инстинктами, а его щелкнули по носу и обломали.

Последующие дни прошли точно так же – спокойно, мирно и без малейшего намека на поставленную метку. У Рамлоу, похоже, самоконтроль был не хуже, чем у самого Стива, хотя Баки из вредности и говорил, что он просто боится химии, а потому и не отсвечивает.

Стив в этом сильно сомневался. Страх, как и предрассудки, был Рамлоу не ведом, он бы, скорее, наоборот потребовал не тянуть, сделать все, что нужно, и забыть эту историю.

Стив бы и сам был не против забыть эту историю, но у него не получалось. Метка его, может, и не тревожила, но сам факт ее наличия заставлял его постоянно думать о Рамлоу. Тот мог просто пройти мимо, даже не взглянув на него, а Стив уже ревниво принюхивался, пытаясь понять, отирался ли рядом с ним кто-нибудь чужой.

Ассоциативная цепочка, начавшаяся с метки, в его голове причудливо поломалась, и не Стив трагически осознавал свою принадлежность альфе, а альфа казался ему его собственностью. Это было глупо, нелогично и, пожалуй, даже нечестно по отношению к Рамлоу. Тот ведь действительно старался и делал все, чтобы оградить его от последствий, а Стив, пусть и мысленно, но пытался все портить и усложнять там, где не нужно было. Конечно, рано или поздно, когда они оба созреют до нормальных отношений с кем-либо, от метки все равно придется избавиться, но Стив был почему-то рад, что не нужно этого делать прямо сейчас.

Наверное, права была мама, когда смеялась над ним и называла жадюгой – в том далеком детстве, когда Стив, мелкий коротышка, нагло утаскивал Баки из его компаний. Собственником он был страшным, пусть Баки никогда и не привлекал его в том смысле, в котором омег привлекают альфы. Он просто был его.

Рамлоу ему не принадлежал, но Стив, вообще-то, носил его метку и даже великодушно не стал ее сводить, а значит, он все-таки был его. От таких логичных размышлений Стиву хотелось биться головой об стену.

Тем обиднее было то, что Рамлоу никоим образом не проявлял к нему интереса. Стив привык проводить с ним обеденный перерыв или зависать в спортзале после работы, но теперь все это общение сошло на нет. Умом-то было понятно, почему, но...

Но. Всегда было это проклятое «но».

А ведь Рамлоу до всего этого ему даже нравился. Он был красив той особенной хищной красотой, которая всегда привлекала Стива, да и мозгами природа его не обделила. Вот только Стив никогда даже мысли не допускал об отношениях с ним, опасаясь, что они закончатся так же, как заканчивались все его романы. Острым разочарованием, внутренней неудовлетворенностью и досадливым чувством собственной ущербности. И что то дружеское взаимопонимание между ними исчезнет, будто его никогда и не было.

Еще тяжелее стало после очередного задания, на которое, разнообразия ради, подписали и Баки, который чаще всего работал один. Стив, изнервничавшийся за последние недели, неосторожно подставился, невесть откуда возникший рядом Рамлоу его прикрыл, а прекрасно все видевший Баки, судя по выразительно сощуренным светлым глазам, планировал по возвращении устроить разнос.

Так оно и оказалось. Едва они остались после разбора полетов в конференц-зале втроем, как Баки, поднявшись на ноги, влепил Стиву привычную затрещину. Точнее, попытался – моментально подскочивший Рамлоу перехватил его руку и гортанно зарычал, скаля зубы.

Его злость пробежалась по коже Стива щекотной волной. Метка налилась жаром, реагируя на близость Рамлоу, запах которого, резко усилившийся, сладко осел в легких, опустился ниже, заставляя поджаться живот.

Вообще-то, это было глупо и необязательно. Рамлоу ввязался в конфликт с Баки, пытался защитить его от него, хотя уж кто-кто, а Баки никогда не причинил бы ему вреда. И разумной своей частью Стив это понимал, но вот неразумная, глубинная его половина готова была выть от восторга, потому что его альфа за него вступился, окутал собой, своим запахом и присутствием. Подобные «спасательные» замашки Стива, который любого мог положить одной рукой, всегда раздражали, вообще-то, а вот поди ж ты.

Баки вырвал руку и тоже ощерился, но Рамлоу, передвинувшись так, чтобы оставить Стива за спиной, не дрогнул.

А Стив со стыдом и изумлением почувствовал, что от выступившей смазки у него намокает нижнее белье, чего с ним ни разу не бывало. Со смазкой у него всегда было плоховато настолько, что приходилось пользоваться покупной, мысленно гадая, что же с ним было не так.

Член уперся в ширинку, и Стив поспешно закинул на колено ступню, прикрывая бугор на штанах. Низ живота ныл, возбуждение зудело в каждой клеточке кожи, и дышать спокойно становилось все тяжелее с каждой секундой.

Баки потянул носом воздух и, изумленно округлив глаза, мотнул головой, отступая назад. Рамлоу напрягся и бросил на Стива нечитаемый взгляд.

– Прости, – хрипло сказал он и, перехватив не сопротивляющегося Баки за локоть, потащил его прочь из зала, аккуратно прикрывая за ними обоими дверь.

Стив, ощущая страшную, глодающую кости неудовлетворенность, уткнулся лбом в прохладную поверхность стола и попытался успокоиться. Очень попытался.

***

Наташа сделала подсечку, от которой Стив едва успел уклониться, и молниеносно бросилась вперед, в последний момент придерживая руку, летевшую прямиком ему в кадык.

– Отвлекаешься, Стив, – укорила она, отпуская его.

Стив и сам знал, что спарринг ну никак не занимал его внимание. Потому что в противоположном конце огромного зала занимался Рамлоу. Не только он, конечно, остальной СТРАЙК и даже Баки тоже были там, но Стив не замечал их так же, как Наташу.

Это было сущим наказанием. Только теперь, лишившись привычного общения, Стив вдруг понял, сколько времени они проводили с Рамлоу до всего этого. Он и дня не мог вспомнить, за исключением не таких уж частых выходных, чтобы они не виделись вне работы. С ним было интересно общаться, и он принимал Стива таким, какой он есть, ни взглядом, ни жестом не показывая, что его смущает присутствие рядом омеги, которая была крупнее него самого. Ненамного, конечно, но все-таки.

Баки редко появлялся дома – шило в заднице не давало ему расслабляться больше, чем три дня, а затем он снова несся куда-нибудь, пропадая на неделю. Довольный таким трудоголизмом Фьюри и рад был стараться, подбрасывая ему задания.

Наташа была омегой, и с ней Стиву было не то, чтобы скучно, но не так. В чем заключалось это «не так», он бы и себе объяснить не смог, но факт оставался фактом.

Тони был трудоголиком похлеще Баки, а свободное свое время посвящал Пеппер, за которой бегал, как мальчишка, уже год, пытаясь убедить ее закрепить отношения официально. Если не документальным браком, то хотя бы меткой.

Так что для Стива своеобразной отдушиной всегда был Рамлоу, но, верный своему слову, тот теперь избегал его, делая только хуже.

Та самцовская демонстрация будто разбудила мирно дремавшую в нем чувственность, показала вдруг, что Стив был совершенно нормальной омегой, правильно реагирующей на альфу, что не был он из-за своей сыворотки ущербным, хотя такая мысль периодически у него и проскальзывала.

Рамлоу тщательно сдерживался, а Стив все равно чувствовал его запах, растекающийся по коридорам, как хлебные крошки в дурацкой сказке. Он уже почти дошел до той кондиции, чтобы, как во все той же сказке, эти крошки склевывать, идя по следу.

Зато запах Баки стал раздражать. Стив жил с ним в одном доме уже два года, и Баки всегда ассоциировался у него с покоем, своим человеком, но теперь он внезапно ощутился чужаком, который отгоняет от него желанного альфу. Баки, стоически ничему не удивляясь, демонстративно брызгался купленным нейтрализатором и одежду свою стирал строго отдельно и сразу, не оставляя ее в корзине для белья. А потом не менее демонстративно плакал над возросшими из-за этого счетами за электроэнергию и воду.

– Ну что, хоть выдрал эту громадину или зря сунулся? Надо было все-таки мне дать его пометить, я-то, в отличие от тебя, сразу согласился, – ничуть не смущаясь присутствием самого Стива, поинтересовался Курт, так и не научившийся держать язык за зубами.

И очевидно недовольный тем, что проспорил.

Мирно подтягивавшийся Баки отпустил турник, приземлился на пол бесшумно, как кот, и недобро сощурился. Рамлоу неторопливо вернул на крепления штангу, с которой приседал, вытер полотенцем вспотевшую шею и повернулся к Курту. Тот насмешливо щерился, краем глаза следя за Стивом, и замах Рамлоу благополучно проворонил, слишком довольный собой.

Лишившийся пары зубов Курт взвыл, пошатнулся, но на ногах устоял. Кинуться в ответ ему помешал раздраженный рык взбешенного Рамлоу.

Стива от этого звука прострелило возбуждением от затылка до копчика. По телу пробежали мурашки, и голодно, предвкушающе опалило жаром низ живота. Наташа, заметившая его невольную дрожь, приподняла бровь и наклонила голову вбок, снова напоминая птицу.

– Ты охренел? – слегка невнятно завопил Курт, впервые всерьез нарвавшийся на неприятности. – Да я... Я тебя под суд подведу!

Рамлоу потер костяшки пальцев и хмыкнул.

– Здесь жалоба передается вышестоящему начальству, – он кивнул в сторону Стива. – Эй, Роджерс, как наказывать меня будешь?

О, Стив бы в подробностях рассказал, как именно, но место было явно не подходящим. Пока он радовался хотя бы тому, что на нем были свободные и темные спортивные штаны, скрывающие катастрофы что спереди, что сзади.

Баки насмешливо фыркнул, складывая руки на груди, остальные невольные свидетели этой сцены тоже явно были не на стороне Курта, который, баюкая ноющую челюсть, упрямо наклонил голову.

– Есть начальство и повыше него, – огрызнулся он, вновь смелея.

– Фьюри, что ли? – Рамлоу выглядел искренне удивленным, и Стив его понимал – идиотизму Курта можно было ставить памятник. – Ну, давай, иди. Расскажи ему, с чего все началось. А я расскажу, что у нас со Стивом свежая метка, гормоны не поутихли, связь устанавливается, а ты на него раззявил пасть. Я мог тебе глотку вырвать, и мне бы никто ничего не сказал, а обошелся всего лишь парочкой зубов.

Это его «у нас» заставило сладко екнуть сердце. У Стива никогда не было «мы» в личном, интимном смысле, никогда он не ощущал себя в паре. Не представлял себе общего с кем-то дома, общих вещей в шкафу и совместного бюджета. А теперь вдруг как накрыло – жадным, глубинным желанием обустроить свое гнездо с человеком, близость которого буквально с ума сводила.

И тем обиднее было понимать, что этот самый человек делает все, чтобы отстраниться, оказаться от него подальше. Возможно, Стив просто переоценил толерантность Рамлоу. Не испытывать отвращения, в конце концов, еще не значит нравиться.

Курта после инцидента без лишнего шума вывели из состава СТРАЙКа. Решение напрашивалось давно, но Стив с присущей ему мягкостью давал ему шанс за шансом. Работал тот, в конце концов, хорошо, когда забывал о своем идиотизме. Но сейчас лишний провоцирующий фактор был явно не нужен. Стиву и без его пошлых намеков на так и не состоявшуюся близость было хреново.

Дни шли за днями, и одолевшую Стива меланхолию разбавил неожиданный случай.

Они с Баки, проторчавшие в спортзале до позднего вечера, ушли мыться и зависли в душевых на добрых полчаса, потому что разошедшийся Баки принялся горланить во все горло песни, используя вместо микрофона флакон с шампунем. На него иногда накатывало, и Стив, очень положительно относившийся к любому творческому начинанию, эти его концерты всегда терпеливо пережидал.

В раздевалке было тихо и пусто. Давным-давно ушли все даже самые запоздалые любители спорта, но это не помешало футболке Стива, которую он бросил сушиться на скамейку, куда-то бесследно исчезнуть.

Баки, по-военному быстро одевшийся, терпеливо наблюдал за тем, как Стив, задумчиво хмурясь, заглядывает под лавку, уходит в зал, в душевую и обыскивает шкафчик.

– Что потерял? – не выдержал он мук любопытства, когда Стив еще раз наклонился, пытаясь найти то, чего явно не было.

– Футболку, – отозвался Стив, перебирая сложенные стопкой вещи.

Штаны, носки и нижнее белье были на месте. Кому могла понадобиться его футболка? Мало того, что старая, так еще и насквозь промокшая от пота.

«Футболочник», как прозвал неизвестного воришку Баки, проявился еще три раза. Он легко вскрывал запертый шкафчик в поисках вожделенного предмета одежды, но при этом не трогал ни телефон, ни документы, ни бумажник. Однажды Стив затолкал футболку на шкаф, но и там ее обнаружили и стащили. Избежать воровства удалось лишь тогда, когда он прихватил одежду с собой в душевую – совсем отбито наглым, воришка, видимо, все-таки не был.

Думать о том, что это развлекался долбанутый Курт, Стив очень не хотел. Не хватало ему еще на голову больного сталкера в копилку неприятностей.

Рамлоу продолжал держаться с бесстрастным равнодушием, и это резало Стива по живому.

– Надо же, сидит, – пробурчал Баки, забравшийся на широкий подоконник в кухне, и звонко захрустел печеньем.

Стив, кое-как заставивший себя подняться с постели, зевнул, взлохматил мокрые после душа волосы и потянулся за чашкой с кофе.

– Кто? – уточнил он, прикрывая глаза.

Спал Стив в последнее время так отвратительно, что хоть не ложись совсем. Неважно, во сколько он укладывался – или ворочался без сна, или постоянно просыпался, будто кто-то тыкал его в бок.

– Рамлоу, – слизывая с пальцев крошки, отозвался Баки, развалившись на подоконнике, как кот.

– Брок? – удивился Стив, моментально просыпаясь.

Звучание короткого имени будто окутало его теплом. И почему он не называл его так раньше? Они, впрочем, никогда, несмотря на все их общение, не называли друг друга по именам. Сам Стив был кем угодно, только не Стивом – Кэпом, Роджерсом, а иногда и вовсе Начальством. Будто незримая граница стояла, не давая сблизиться.

– А ты знаешь много Рамлоу? – фыркнул Баки. – Уже четыре часа там пасется.

Стив, нахмурившись, подошел к нему и выглянул в окно. На скамейке перед домом действительно оказался Брок – даже высота этажа не помешала узнать знакомую до последней черточки фигуру. Стив очень старательно ее разглядывал в последние недели, раз уж ничего другого не светило.

– Почему ты не сказал? – упрекнул Стив, отставляя чашку обратно на стол, и вышел из кухни.

– Да сейчас, ты и так не спишь, – крикнул ему Баки. – Еще не хватало будить.

Стив, кипя негодованием на эту чересчур заботливую мамашу, быстро переоделся из домашнего и выскочил в подъезд. Зачем Брок несколько часов торчал у него перед домом, он не знал, но увидеться, раз уж так получилось, был обязан. Слишком мало у них в последнее время было внеслужебного общения, Стив здорово изголодался – как морально, так и физически.

На улице почти никого не было. День был жарким, и люди, очевидно, предпочитали проводить его дома, не рискуя вылезать на солнце. До Брока, впрочем, оно еще не дошло – его часть скамейки была погружена в тень. Стив обошел стоявшую спинкой к его подъезду скамью и сел рядом, близко, так, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть касаться своим бедром чужой ноги.

Солнце немедленно начало печь затылок, но Стив этого благополучно не замечал – телесный контакт, пусть и через одежду, щекотно сдавил грудь, заставляя сердце на мгновение сбиться с ритма. Знакомый запах, в царящей жаре ставший только сильнее, будто обволакивал, накрывал волной, и Стива привычно от него повело. Как же он его, черт подери, хотел. Своего альфу, ворвавшегося в размеренную жизнь таким странным образом.

Брок, напрягшийся в первое мгновение, коротко погладил его по бедру и устало потер лицо свободной ладонью, звонко зашуршав щетиной. Лохматый донельзя, он выглядел страшно усталым. Таким Стив его видел только раз, на задании, когда они трое суток не спали.

– Держи, – Брок сунул ему лист бумаги, сложенный в файл, и откинулся на спинку скамьи, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на него.

Стив кое-как заставил себя сосредоточиться на врученном ему документе. Типично оформленное заявление на отпуск – на два месяца. Стив удивленно поднял брови.

– Отпуск? – переспросил он, пытаясь понять, с чего вдруг такое внезапное желание.

Обычно Брока в отпуск выпинывали едва ли не силой, потому что из рабочего процесса выпадать надолго он страшно не любил, предпочитая вместо кучи дней подряд периодически брать отгулы.

Брок посмотрел на него, и на мгновение в его карих, чуть желтоватых глазах всполохом мелькнул красный огонек, присущий всем альфам. Метка снова налилась жаром, и Стив невольно дернул шеей, как никогда страстно желая, чтобы Брок хотя бы рукой, хоть самыми кончиками пальцев ее коснулся, оставляя свой запах.

– Отпуск, – подтвердил Брок с едва уловимой горечью в голосе. – Пройду химию.

Одной этой фразой Стива будто в асфальт вбило – было больно и тяжело. В груди мучительно, едко жгло, разъедая внутренности. В конце концов, Брок никогда не хотел всего этого. Как там сказала Наташа? «Он не был в восторге».

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, и тут же закрыл его. Брок был в своем праве, он и так спас ему жизнь. Нельзя было требовать от него чего-то еще.

– Я больше не могу, Стив, – вдруг сказал Брок и, подобрав лежавший с другой стороны от него пакет, почти швырнул его ему на колени.

Солнце, поднимавшееся все выше, заползло ему на плечо.

Стив раскрыл пакет, и в нос ему тут же ударил запах – его собственный. Внутри лежали его пропавшие футболки, все до единой.

– Я думал, это Курт, – зачем-то признался Стив, разглаживая складки на цветастом пакете с каким-то легкомысленным рисунком.

– Я бы его убил, если бы он тронул хоть что-то твое, – равнодушно констатировал Брок. – Поэтому и... – он с досадой взглянул на листок с заявлением, который Стив сложил вдвое и подпихнул под бедро, чтобы не унесло ветром. – Я не могу больше сдерживаться. Не могу защитить тебя от себя. До всего этого хоть... – Брок запнулся, сжал зубы так, что скулы заострились еще сильнее, но упрямо продолжил. – Здравый смысл тормозил, а теперь, – он тронул пальцами метку, легко надавил на шею, и Стива тряхнуло, как от удара током. – Теперь и того нет. Я начну на тебя давить, Роджерс, а я этого не хочу. В жизни никого не принуждал и не собираюсь начинать.

Он отстранился было, но Стив удержал его руку, с отчаянным, почти злым голодом желая, чтобы он продолжал его касаться. От метки теперь шло ровное, спокойное тепло, наполняя жизнью и отгоняя усталость. Стив и не представлял раньше, что метка и пара, пусть связь у них и не устанавливалась, сдерживаемая ими обоими, ощущаются именно так. Что можно жаждать кого-то до страстного желания раствориться, слиться воедино, сплавиться до однородности.

И как он раньше, проводя с Броком столько времени, умудрялся глушить в себе интерес, давить заинтересованность, не давая ни малейшей лишней эмоции прорваться наружу?

Стив ощущал себя так, будто с головы у него сдернули пыльный грязный мешок. Словно он вынырнул из мутной воды, словно включил чертов свет и перестал пробираться на ощупь, в кромешной темноте.

– Брок, – позвал он, едва слыша собственный голос. – Не надо. Если ты... Я... Ты мне небезразличен, – Господи, как Стив ненавидел себя за это дурацкое слово, невесть как вылетевшее у него изо рта!

Осталось еще добавить: «ты мне нравишься» и «ты клевый», чтобы стало совсем весело. Впрочем, он не мог сделать и того, чего в действительности хотел – вряд ли немногочисленные прохожие оценят Капитана Америку, предающегося разврату среди бела дня на скамейке.

Брок напрягся еще сильнее прежнего, и радужки у него моментально залило красным, причудливо меняя цвет глаз.

– Не из-за этого, – Стив отпустил его, позволяя убрать руку от метки. – Еще до... Я бы хотел, с тобой, но... У меня не складывались ни с кем отношения. Я не хотел терять то, что было. Ну, если бы у нас ничего не вышло, – добавил он, ощущая себя уязвимым до крайности.

Молчать было нельзя, не тогда, когда они оба нашли по пятому углу в комнате, но раскрываться было больно. Даже перед тем, кого мысленно, глубиной души, принял своим.

Брок тряхнул головой, шумно, недоверчиво выдохнул и притянул его к себе, коротко коснувшись губами губ. Стив подался вперед с такой готовностью, что едва сумел удержаться и не рухнуть на него сверху.

– Повтори, а? – попросил Брок, целуя его в подбородок и снова в губы.

От этих легких, больше дразнящих, чем чувственных, прикосновений у Стива поджимались пальцы на ногах. В голове поселилась сладкая, счастливая пустота.

– Не-а, – отказался он, щурясь от солнца, которое к этому времени уже заливало их обоих, будто окончательно разгоняя тот мерзкий душный холодок недопонимания.

– Ну хоть начало? – улыбнулся Брок, погладив его по щеке.

Из глаз у него ушла хищная алая пелена, сменившись мягкой, почти трепетной нежностью, от которой у Стива внутри что-то обрывалось, разрушались барьеры, которые он так старательно выстраивал, оберегая себя от переживаний. Здесь, сейчас, рядом с Броком, они были не нужны.

– Я бы хотел попробовать. С тобой, – сказал Стив, теряясь в распиравшем его счастье, и потянулся к нему, жадный до прикосновений, изголодавшийся настолько, что все органы чувств будто коротило.

Вкус губ, их влажная нежная изнанка будили такую иссушающую, такую дикую жажду, что Стив бы и под страхом смерти не смог от них оторваться. Хотелось еще и еще, целовать и целовать, шалея от чужой отзывчивости, наслаждаясь каждым движением навстречу. Брок шумно, хрипло выдыхал, и этот звук – такой правильный звук родного дыхания – бился в ушах, как второе сердце, разжигал страстное желание жить.

Ослепленный, буквально перемолотый в пыль близостью и теплом чужого тела, Стив не сразу сообразил, что они уже были не на улице, а у него дома. Он затруднялся сказать даже, добирались они сюда на лифте или поднимались пешком, останавливаясь на каждой площадке. Дверь с негромким щелчком захлопнулась за ними, вырывая Стива из той сладкой бездны дурмана, в которую он рухнул с головой, не размениваясь на полумеры.

Впервые в жизни ему не хватало полумер. Пресловутое «все или ничего» наконец добралось и до него.

Брок, всем телом прижимавший его к стене, напрягся и коротко рыкнул, глядя куда-то в сторону. Стив повернулся туда же и наткнулся взглядом на рассовывавшего по карманам вещи Баки.

– Да ухожу я, ухожу, альфа-самец, блин, – отмахнулся он, ничуть не впечатленный ни рыком, ни вновь заалевшими глазами Брока.

Затолкав мобильник в задний карман, Баки состроил привычное нравоучительное лицо, останавливаясь у двери. Стив, сосредоточенно спихивавший с ног обувь, пнул в его сторону ботинок – выслушивать получасовую лекцию на тему безопасного секса ему не слишком хотелось. Раньше это, может, и казалось им обоим забавным, но сейчас Стив не хотел терять времени. Да и безопасный секс он уже давно, как и большинство омег, обеспечил себе противозачаточным имплантом.

Баки с хохотом отпрыгнул и моментально ретировался, аккуратно закрывая за собой входную дверь. Даже на замок ее понятливо запер сам.

Брок, едва потенциальный соперник скрылся с глаз, расслабленно выдохнул и уткнулся ему в шею, трепетно касаясь губами собственной метки. Стив едва не взвыл – возбуждение, до того накатывавшее ленивой неторопливой волной, обрушилось вдруг разом, пронеслось по телу, как степной пожар, выжигающий все вокруг.

Да Стив и ощущал себя, как в огне. Он чувствовал чужое желание – яркое, направленное исключительно на него, искреннее, жадное, – и впервые в жизни оно казалось правильным, тем самым, ради которого люди вообще ложились друг с другом в одну постель.

Тем самым, которого Стив никогда раньше не испытывал, и сейчас оно накрывало его, как лавина, обрушивалось прикосновениями, жадными и нежными одновременно, жалило поцелуями, заставляя изнывать от вожделения, скручивавшегося внизу живота.

Стив притерся бедрами, ощущая приятную упругую твердость чужого члена, прижатого к его собственному – пусть между ними и была одежда, – и впервые терял голову только от этого.

Брок, едва дотащив их обоих до гостиной, до ужасно нелюбимого ковра с длинным ворсом, вытряхивал их обоих из одежды, и подспудно Стив ждал, что он, как и все остальные, моментально остынет, увидев под собой не типичную омегу, а его – слишком крупного, слишком непохожего на других, слишком... не такого.

Как говорила когда-то мама, кто-то был создан для работы, а кто-то – для любви. Стив себя ко вторым причислить не мог, как ни пытался.

Но Брок оказался его и в этом, и от этого было хорошо почти до боли. Он ласкал его до умопомрачения, бормотал стыдные неловкости, от которых Стива прошивало насквозь, дергало от возбуждения, продирало до самого нутра. От запаха Брока, от ощущения его сильного жилистого тела вело так, что Стив, не в силах оторваться от него, разжать жадно сжимающиеся на плечах, руках, боках пальцы, едва мог разобрать, что именно он ему говорит. Слова – глупые и едва ли осмысленные, потому что «Господи, я уже думал, что по альфам, и тут ты, идеальный, спасибо, Боже, красивый, мой» – проходили будто насквозь, ныряли, минуя уши, прямо в сердце, опускались к паху, сыпались туда, как горячие угли.

Проклятый ворс с ковра прилипал к промежности – смазки текло столько, сколько у Стива и за всю течку не бывало. Брок, взгляд которого стал совсем шальным, опустился ниже, коснулся влажного входа, собирая терпко пахнущие потеки смазки, поднес руку к носу, пачкая лицо, и, будто всего остального было мало, с жаром облизал пальцы.

Это было слишком. Всего было слишком, если уж на то пошло, и Стива выломило в оргазме, швырнуло за край, в пучину бесконечного, выматывающего наслаждения. Брок моментально опустился сверху, накрыл всем собой, и Стив позволил себе раствориться в этой волне – впервые в жизни его было, кому удержать, и от этого удовольствие казалось еще пронзительнее, еще слаще.

– Черт, какой же ты... – выдохнул Брок и, слизав с его живота сперму, сжал губами метку на его шее, и Стив снова потянулся к нему, слепо, жадно, не зная, как мог жить без этого.

Без его губ, без бережных и сильных прикосновений, без того инстинктивного, такого правильного поклонения, которым дышало каждое движение. Стива раскатало под ним, распылило до невменяемости, и он только и смог, что обхватить его ногами, притягивая к себе, огладить крупный, почти обжигающе горячий член, страстно желая ощутить его в себе, внутри, там, где так голодно, мокро сжимались мышцы, крепко стискивая растягивающие его пальцы.

Жажда соединиться, слиться воедино была настолько болезненной, что Стив почти выл на одной ноте, звал, пытаясь показать, насколько Брок был ему нужен прямо сейчас, в эту секунду.

Брок, крепко сжав зубы, толкнулся в него, медленно, неумолимо растягивая под себя. Стив, ощущая только жадную пульсацию натянутых мышц, попытался сползти ниже, насадиться на этот потрясающий, упруго-твердый, крупный член до упора, но Брок легко прикусил его за шею, усмиряя, и Стив подчинился, чувствуя его, как себя.

Первый же толчок – резкий, именно такой, как нужно – вышиб дух, смел оставшиеся барьеры, и Стив остро ощутил себя обнаженным, раскрытым до самого нутра. Удовольствие, свое и чужое, нарастало в нем, поднималось все выше, как шкала на каком-нибудь термометре, и не было их больше по отдельности.

Брок по-хозяйски, крепко обхватил его член ладонью, лаская в такт своим движениям, и даже это – хотя они были вместе впервые, не знали друг друга с этой стороны – ощущалось так правильно, так верно, что было почти страшно.

Метка сладко ожгла болью, и Стив растворился, влился в Брока, как река в море, почти оглушенный их единением, той связью, которая протянулась между ними, как цепь, как прочная веревка, соединяя между собой.

Наверное, он кричал, позабыв обо всем, потому что Брок, жадно следивший за ним шальными глазами, захрипел и почти судорожно дернул бедрами, протолкнул в него узел, сцепляя их полностью, окончательно.

Бесповоротно.

Брок осторожно опустился сверху, горячий, влажный от пота, пахнущий их общим, смешавшимся запахом. Стив, ощущая через свежую, только-только установленную связь его нерешительное, робкое пока счастье, его поцеловал, и не пытаясь скрывать собственное жадное довольство, яростное желание схватить и не отпускать.

Его яростное желание исполнилось в такой полной мере, что к концу Стив мог только лежать носом в ковер – встать и дойти до кровати не было сил. Он валялся, выщипывая дурацкий ворс, забивавшийся во все интересные и не очень места, и тихо млел, потому что лежавший рядом Брок целовал его в плечо и безостановочно, будто не мог оторваться, гладил по спине.

Комната медленно погружалась в темноту. Солнце садилось, ярко-рыжим цветом окрашивая дом напротив.

Мобильник, который Стив сегодня и в руки не брал, пиликнул. С запозданием в секунду отозвался трелью телефон Брока, оставшийся в сброшенных впопыхах джинсах. Брок неохотно поднялся и по такому случаю принес мобильный и Стиву, едва найдя его в соседней комнате.

– Корпоративная почта, – сказал он, взглянув на адресанта.

Стив еще более неохотно перевернулся на спину и забрал протянутый телефон, открывая свое сообщение.

– Ага, у меня тоже, – согласился он, проглядывая письмо.

Письмо было, по всей видимости, общим, на весь их отдел. Стив привычно запутался во всей той официозной чуши, которую непременно вставляли перед основной информацией, и кое-как добрался до сути.

А суть была простой: Стивен Роджерс и Брок Рамлоу, не иначе как сговорившись, берут месяц отпуска, в связи с чем в отделе произойдут временные кадровые перестановки.

– Твой дружок меня пугает, Роджерс, – бросая телефон на диван, сообщил Брок, дочитавший письмо до конца быстрее него.

Стив хмыкнул и отклеил от живота насмерть прилепившуюся к нему толстую ворсинку от ковра.

– В данном конкретном случае я ему благодарен, – отозвался он, откладывая телефон. – Я, кстати, из-за тебя половину документов не разобрал, так что...

Брок хохотнул, помогая ему подняться, и, целуя его, Стив подумал, что, пожалуй, им надо бы воспользоваться неожиданным отпуском и уехать куда-нибудь. Желательно, на другой континент.

Потому что иначе временно исполняющий обязанности Стивена Роджерса Джеймс Барнс устроит им не медовый месяц, а дегтярный.

Это он мог, как никто.


End file.
